Ōkami
Ōkami is an action-adventure video game developed by Atsushi Inaba and distributed by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in 2006 in Japan and North America, and 2007 in Europe and Australia. Despite the closure of Clover Studio a few months after the PS2 release, a port for Nintendo's Wii console was produced by Ready at Dawn and Capcom, which was released in North America on April 15, 2008, and in Europe in June 2008. Set in an unspecified period of classical Japanese history, Ōkami combines several Japanese myths, legends and folklore to tell the story of how the land was saved from darkness by the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, who has taken the form of a white wolf. It features a distinct sumi-e-inspired cel-shaded visual style and the Celestial Brush, a gesture-system to perform miracles. Characters Ōkami *Amaterasu- The main hero of Ōkami. *Issun - "The Wandering Artist" who guides Amaterasu on her journey, this tiny being, actually a Poncle, is infuriated at being called a bug. *Sakuya - She represents the Guardian Saplings that watch over Kamiki Village. Her power is dwindling, but she has encased the spirits of the villagers in the fruit of her tree. *Susano - A bumbling warrior who tries his best to be heroic, Susano is the descendant of a legendary man who once saved the town from Orochi. *Kokari - A boy found in Agata Forest searching for his missing dog Ume. Ume is, in fact, in the belly of the Spider Queen, who must be defeated to get the dog back unharmed. *Kushi - brewer of the famed Thunder Brew, Kushi's house is marked by Orochi's cursed arrow, signifying that she is to be the next sacrificial victim to Orochi. *Mr. and Mrs. Orange *Waka - This mysterious character is sometimes depicted as a Tao master and sometimes as a loyal disciple. In any depiction, he always carries his sword, Pillowtalk, and has even raised his blade at Amaterasu. That battle was won by carefully knocking down Waka's thrown swords. *Spider Queen - The first boss of the game, the Spider Queen has been nesting in Tsuta Ruins since ancient times. Protected by a hard shell, the Spider Queen does not know the sting of pain. The watchful eyes on her back makes attacking from the rear too risky. However, if the shell can be opened, she can be beaten. *Crimson Helm - The second boss of Ōkami, Crimson Helm is a massive armored centaur-like demon wielding two giant fiery swords. *Yami - Amaterasu's archenemy and also the game's villain. He reappears as the primary antagonist of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, as the one responsible for fusing the universes of Capcom and Tatsunoko together with the real world. *Orochi - Orochi, the eight-headed dragon of Japanese folklore, is a major antagonist of Ōkami. The villagers of Kamiki must repeat the same process from 100 years before, which involved getting Orochi drunk on sake before he could be defeated. His final form is called "True Orochi". Ōkamiden *Chibiterasu - a tiny, celestial wolf puppy, he is the son of Amaterasu. *Kuni - the adopted son of Susano and Kushi. *Kurow - a musician who aids Chibiterasu with his magical flute. *Kagu - a child actress who becomes one of Chibiterasu's partners on his journey. *Nanami - mermaid partner who is able to swim for treasure chests. *Manpuku - one of Chibiterasu's partners, aiding him with the power of fire. *Master Anura - boss in the form of a giant red toad. *Bullhead - catfish boss responsible for the flooding of Agata Forest. *Renjishi - giant mechanical doll boss encountered at the Playhouse. *Witch Queen - pipe-smoking boss of the Demon Market. *Mizuchi *Akuro - is the main antagonist of the game. He is a spirit of pure darkness who aims to find a vessel of light and become powerful enough to shroud the world in darkness. It is revealed that Yami split into five pieces upon his defeat, Akuro being the most powerful of them all. Games *''Ōkami (2006-2008)'' *''Ōkamiden (2010)'' External Links *Ōkami Wiki on Wikia Navigation Category:Games Category:Ōkami Category:Rated T Games Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Action & Adventure Category:Marvel vs. Capcom